Episode 6326 (30th June 2006)
Plot Eileen feels sorry for Lloyd as she watches him move his stuff out of the taxi office flat. She tells him he can stay at No.11 for a couple of nights. Charlie arrives home after a night on the town with his mates. He's surprised when Tracy's pleasant and doesn't have a go at him. While Steve prices up buying a new fleet of taxis, Lloyd prices up new business premises. Eileen bangs their heads together. Leanne feels she's starting to make friends with the factory girls. Tracy plays Charlie at his own game. While he takes a bath and thinks she's preparing his dinner, she slips out for the evening leaving him with Amy. Charlie's furious to find Tracy's swanned out leaving him in charge of the child. Ashley, Claire and Joshua arrive back from their holiday. Ashley's shocked to receive a letter telling he'll be getting a home visit from the courts. When Tracy arrives home she enjoys pointing out to Charlie how she's played him at his own game. Charlie pretends to take it in good humour but it's obvious he intends to make her pay and he refuses to accompany her to her family engagement party. Leanne gets a wad of cash off Danny to fund the factory girls' night out. She's looking forward to bonding with them but unbeknown to her they're dreading it. Tracy asks Charlie to babysit Amy so she can go on her own to the party but he refuses. Liz forces Steve to apologise properly to Lloyd. Tracy tries to win Charlie round by cooking him his favourite meal but realising her plan he waits until she's in the shower then walks out. Joanne's delighted when Adam asks her out. Tracy tracks Charlie down to the Rovers. She insists he goes home and babysits as she's going but he refuses. Shelley's worried that Amy's home alone. Violet helps Sean to try and trace his real father on the internet. Steve and Lloyd finally make up and agree to get Street Cars up and running again. Leanne takes the factory girls for a pizza hoping to become more popular with them but she overhears Kelly, Joanne and Fiz bitching about her. Claire calls in the pub in her nightie - she tells Ashley the welfare officer wants to arrange a home visit. Deeply concerned, Shelley tells Steve that she thinks Tracy and Charlie have left Amy on her own in the flat. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Car Dealer - Jon Adamson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Valandro's Notes *This hour-long episode was transmitted from 7.50pm to 8.50pm. The episode was made up of two individual instalments that were intended for transmission on Wednesday 28th and Friday 30th June however Episode 6324, intended to be shown on Sunday 25th was postponed by one day due to last-minute changes to accommodate both the Canadian Grand Prix and a World Cup match, having a knock-on effect for the rest of the week. Transmission was delayed from the advertised time of 7.30pm due to the overrun of another World Cup match earlier in the evening. *''TV Times'' synopsis: (1st half) Tracy is furious when Charlie stays out late and gets revenge by tricking him into minding Amy; Eileen gives Steve and Lloyd a ticking off for their childish behaviour; Shelley looks forward to leaving Weatherfield; and Sean tries to pair up Adam and Joanne. (2nd half) Shelley fears for Amy's safety when she suspects Tracy has left her at home; Leanne's plans to fit in don't go as she hoped; while Liz begs Steve and Lloyd to see sense. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,870,000 viewers (14th place - this was the lowest-rated episode of the year). Category:2006 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns